Broken Moon
by Nazetarou Fubuki
Summary: Nếu một ngày Mikazuki Munechika không còn nữa, Tsurumaru sẽ thế nào đây? ... .. . Bản quyền nhân vật thuộc về DMM - Nitroplus.


_Trăng xanh chiều rỏ máu_

 _Ta biết tìm nơi đâu?_

Màu nắng ban chiều nhuộm honmaru một màu vàng ươm. Đội viễn chinh vừa trở về, Ishikirimaru thoáng nhìn hàng hiên nhà Sanjo rồi lắc đầu ngao ngán. Gokotai với những bé hổ con bám trên người vui vẻ ra đón. Mấy nhóc tantou nhà Awataguchi vây kín Ichigo, nói cười rộn rã.

Tên tóc trắng nhà Dategumi ngồi trước hiên phòng Thiên Hạ Ngũ Kiếm đung đưa chân, tay ấp ly trà xanh còn tỏa khói. Cảnh tượng mấy đứa nhỏ bu lấy Ichigo, nhìn sao cũng thấy giống đàn thổ dân hoang đảo hớn hở khi tìm được con mồi ưng ý để trói vào cột gỗ, chuẩn bị nổi lửa hiến tế.

\- Ngồi không đến mốc meo rồi nhỉ. Mai cho cậu xuất chinh nhé?

Nhìn ra được sự quan tâm trong cặp mắt cá chết của saniwa, thế mà Tsurumaru không có vẻ gì là cảm kích, chỉ ừ hử một tiếng cho có. Ishikirimaru đứng gần đó khẽ lắc đầu, tỏ ý saniwa đừng nên nói thêm gì nữa, chỉ tốn công mà thôi.

Con hạc điên ngày nào cũng ngồi như trấn yểm trước phòng ông già như thế, ngồi từ bình minh đến lúc đèn đá thắp sáng khu vườn. Đêm nay cũng vậy, cậu ta cứ lẳng lặng ngồi đó, im lìm như cái bóng trắng mờ nhạt, chẳng còn phá phách đám uchigatana hay hù dọa mấy đứa nhỏ tantou như mọi khi. Tsurumaru thế này, thật xa lạ, cứ như biến thành một người hoàn toàn khác.

Gian phòng của cậu ta đã bỏ trống rất lâu, lâu đến mức Tsurumaru không nhớ nổi đường về nữa. Theo lời của Midare là đã gả cho người ta rồi thì phải về nhà chồng. Cái phòng đó đã được Hakata trưng dụng làm Phòng phục hồi nhân phẩm. Lại phiên dịch theo lời Midare là để giáo dục tư tưởng cho những toudan tăng động làm hỏng hóc gì đó trong honmaru. Mang tư tưởng của một doanh nhân chân chính, Hakata đã tính toán kỹ lưỡng chi phí bù đắp tổn thất, và phát hiện số koban phải chi ra là không thể chấp nhận được. Thế là căn phòng đặc biệt có công dụng dẫn dắt những toudan về với chính đạo ra đời.

Không ai biết trong cái phòng đó cất giấu cái gì, thỉnh thoảng họ vẫn nghe thấy tiếng gà thảm thiết phát ra từ bên trong. Phải nói đám nhóc tantou rất có tài, chẳng biết chúng dùng phương pháp giáo dục gì mà chỉ một thời gian ngắn, ngân quỹ honmaru tăng lên đáng kể làm saniwa cười nhăn nhở suốt ngày.

Tsurumaru đặt ly trà rỗng vào khay, ngửa đầu nhìn lên vầng trăng khuyết treo trên cao, lầm bầm gì đó chỉ có mình cậu ta nghe thấy.

\- Đêm nay ngài cũng rất đẹp!

Không ai đáp trả...

\- Ngài vẫn ít lời như vậy, chỉ có mình tôi nói. Chẳng thú vị gì cả...

Dải kiếm tuệ vàng kim cột trên cổ tay khẽ đung đưa theo gió, như lời hồi đáp trong câm lặng.

Tsurumaru ôm chặt thanh tachi vấy máu, không phải là bản thể của mình. Cậu ta tuốt thanh kiếm ánh xanh đã gãy đôi khỏi vỏ. Dưới ánh sáng tù mù từ đèn đá bên ngoài, ánh sáng xanh lam phản chiếu trên thân kiếm cũng ảm đạm thất sắc. Hoa văn hình trăng khuyết trên lưng kiếm đã bị máu tanh vấy bấn. Thật đáng tiếc!

Hình ảnh Thiên Hạ Ngũ Kiếm cao quý, xinh đẹp bị yari đội quân ngược dòng đâm xuyên thân thể như khắc vào trí nhớ Tsurumaru. Khoảnh khắc Mikazuki tan biến thành vô vàn cánh anh đào ngay trong vòng tay cậu, theo gió về với bầu trời, dường như linh hồn bạch hạc cũng bay theo mất rồi.

Tsurumaru hiện tại chỉ còn cái vỏ rỗng, chẳng nói chẳng cười, ngày ngày quanh quẩn nơi chốn thân quen, lòng ôm giấc mộng hoang đường lại được trông thấy bóng người áo xanh dịu dàng mỉm cười.

 _Trăng non vụn vỡ_

 _Hồn hạc điêu linh_

Ủ rũ như vầy, chẳng còn giống hạc chút nào. Nhàm chán như vầy, chẳng còn giống hạc chút nào. Vô hồn như vầy, Tsurumaru đâu mất rồi?

Lệnh xuất chinh ngày mai có vẻ không phải ý kiến tồi. Nếu chém giết có thể khỏa lấp phần nào tâm can trống rỗng, nếu được thế thì tốt biết mấy...

..

.

Phiên xuất chinh hôm nay do Iwatooshi làm đội trưởng. Phải công nhận gã này cực kỳ bén duyên với quân ngược dòng. Mới chốt đầu tiên mà bản mặt nham nhở của kebiishi đã chình ình trước mắt. Đội một hôm nay chỉ có Hotarumaru và Tsurumaru là chủ lực, kết quả dự đoán là tơi tả toàn quân.

Vất vả lắm mới lết qua được bốn trận ngược dòng, cả đám đều mang trung thương. Nhưng chỉ còn một chốt nữa thôi là hoàn thành yêu cầu của saniwa nên không thể rút về.

Nhân duyên khốn nạn của Iwatooshi lại thành công dẫn cả đội giáp mặt kebiishi. Đôi mắt vàng kim của Tsurumaru đột ngột quắc lên. Cậu không thể lầm được, yari tím phe địch chính là tên đã hạ thủ Mikazuki.

Bất chấp tiếng gọi đồng đội, Tsurumaru lao lên phía trước, bản thể trong tay chém điên cuồng. Khóa chặt mục tiêu là tên yari, con hạc bổ một nhát chí mạng, xả đôi kẻ thù.

\- Tsuru! Phía sau!

Với chỉ số linh hoạt, Tsurumaru thừa sức tránh được đường đao của oodachi phục kích. Những toudan có mặt ngày hôm đó chẳng hiểu vì lý do gì, cậu không né mà đứng lặng ngay đó, mặc cho thanh đao chém đứt thân mình.

Lại một phó tang thần nữa ra đi.

Trước lúc tan biến, Tsurumaru đã nhoẻn cười. Hotaru dụi đôi mắt nhòe nhoẹt nước, thằng bé trông thấy bóng hình người áo xanh thấp thoáng trong đồng tử Tsurumaru.

Sau chân Thiên Hạ Ngũ Kiếm, bạch hạc cũng vỡ tan.

Tung đôi cánh trắng, về với vầng trăng.

 _Trăng xanh chiều rỏ máu_

 _Là nơi chốn hạc về..._


End file.
